sweet, sweet revenge
by Blue fire 1908
Summary: Robin has a horrible dream, what is really happening here and where are starfire and blackfire? this is my first teen titans thing (sr, RBB, C other, and many many more couples.) Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of the regular characters but I do own the ones you don't recognize so don't use them without permission. This is an AU and this disclaimer is for the whole story.  
  
Robin shot straight up in his bed. He looked around carefully to make sure that everything was the same. He shook his head and said to himself "What a dream."  
  
But as he woke up more the details of the dream flooded back to him. He wasn't really sure that it was a dream.  
  
Robin got up and walked down the hallway. Raven was the only one that he could talk to the rest just wouldn't understand.  
  
He raised his hand to knock when he heard Raven say "Come on in Robin."  
  
He walked in to see her meditating by her window. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Robin?" She asked not opening her eyes.  
  
"Well i had this dream and it kind of spooked me out. And well i thought that if i told someone that it would help me sleep again." he said looking up at her, something was different, she seemed wiser somehow.  
  
"I'm all ears." She floated down and sat with him.  
  
"Well it all started when...,  
  
Robin quietly walked up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. She gasped and turned around. Robin was staring right into the face of an older Starfire.  
  
Three children turned around to face him. The youngest one, who looked to be about 10, ran up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hi daddy" she said. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, a piece of her red hair hanging in her face.  
  
He looked down at her and said "Hey, princess." . The oldest, a boy about the age of 13 turned from the television and asked "Dad, Mom said I could spend the night at Trevor's if it's okay with you. Is it?" The boy looked at Robin with pleading eyes.  
  
Robin looked at his son; he was a spitting image of himself, Black hair blue eyes and loads of ambition. "Of course it is Tyson, but you can't leave until after dinner, because you have to tell me what I missed." Once Robin was done Tyson rushed to his room to pack. Robin looked at the oldest of his twin daughters, she playing a war game that had to do with strategies and tactics. Her black hair pulled out of her face and into a ponytail so it didn't fall into her unnatural green eyes, which didn't even leave the screen to look and see who entered  
  
"Stella aren't you going to say hello to your father." Starfire asked looking at her daughter with commanding eyes, which were the same unnatural green. Stella turned and faced her father. He noticed that at first her eyes were cold and set with determination so unlike her mothers then when she saw him they instantly turned to the nice soft eyes that he was so used to.  
  
"Hi kiddo." Robin said walking over to her and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi papa." She replied returning the hug.  
  
"Who's wining?" He asked her referring to the game.  
  
"I am but just by a hair." She said turning back to the computer  
  
"That's always good," He looked at the level settings. When he saw that it was on hard he was amazed; he couldn't even beat it at intermediate. "Wow, Hard. You must be getting pretty good."  
  
"Yup." She replied. She was already lost in the game again.  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Sam sat down at the kitchen table. "So how was earth?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Pleasant, but not as pleasant as being here with you." Robin replied, with saying this he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Kissing is gross." Sam commented  
  
"Hello, why sister how have you been?" Blackfire asked also announcing her self, she saw Robin sitting at the kitchen table. Her attitude changed, she still flirted with Robin even though he was now married. "Robin how was Earth?" She sat down next to Sam across from Starfire and Robin.  
  
"Nice, as usual. Why don't you go visit?" Robin suggested  
  
"Well..., you know the last time I was at Earth well," She trailed off hanging her head.  
  
"Sam, go and help Tyson pack." Starfire told Sam  
  
"Why, Tyson is old enough to pack on his own." Sam complained.  
  
"Just make sure that he packs everything. Now go." Robin ordered.  
  
Once Sam was down the hall Starfire asked "What did you do this time sister?"  
  
"I just..," She was interrupted by the doorbell before she could finish.  
  
"Its probably just one of Tyson's friends, I'll get it." Robin said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
When he opened the door it wasn't a little boy instead there was the royal messenger standing at the door. "Please come in." Robin welcomed.  
  
"No thanks but I do need to speak to the princess." Just as he said this Starfire walked up.  
  
"Who is it?" She started then she saw the messenger. "What is the matter?" She asked worriedly.  
  
The messenger looked at Starfire and said, "The Gordanians have declared war again."  
  
"Again?" Blackfire whined walking up to stand next to Robin. Starfire put herself in between them. "Every time I try and settle down they attack" When she said settle down she looked at Robin, He quickly looked away as not to give off any false hints.  
  
"Good. Both of you are here. You are wanted at the artillery room in 1 hour to hand out weapons to the males. Good day." The messenger nodded his head then flew away.  
  
"Well I should be going then, I shall see you in an hour little sis." Blackfire left the house and flew off towards her own home.  
  
Starfire looked at Robin. She could tell that he didn't want her to go. "I have to go. This is my home planet; would you do the same for earth?" She questioned him, she knew that this was an unfair question but it was the truth.  
  
"Yes I would, but at least let me come with you to fight." Robin pleaded. He felt like a girl in the olden days when they weren't supposed to fight or get dirty.  
  
Starfire kissed him then picked up his hands looked him in the eyes and said "No you cant you have to stay here, for them." She looked at the inside of the house at the kids standing by the table. Stella had turned off her game because she knew that the game had come to her.  
  
Robin couldn't speak; he didn't want her to go by herself. Starfire walked over to her children. She looked down at Tyson she didn't have to look far he was growing up fast. "Now Tyson you take care of your sisters while I'm gone and don't eat to many candies or you'll get zits."  
  
Starfire moved on to Stella "Don't stay on that computer to long and don't let things get out of order here, and don't fight with your sister."  
  
When she got to Sam she said "Take care of your father, he'll always need watching over" She looked at them all, they looked so mature. "Can you all do this?" she asked them.  
  
A chorus of yes moms and mommies and mamas echoed. Starfire walked over to Robin. "Don't get to depressed and if the worst should happen go back to Earth." When she finished she gave Robin a big kiss then beckoned for a group hug, she kissed Robin again then flew off. The four of them stood in the doorway watching her go.  
  
They all ate dinner then went to bed. Robin couldn't sleep he kept thinking of Starfire out there fighting and of what might happen to her. At 3 o'clock when the door bell rang Robin jumped up. He threw on a robe and ran to the door. When he opened the door he didn't see Starfire or the messenger he saw Blackfire.  
  
"Robin." She said solemnly "Starfire is well; Starfire's dead." She looked up into his eyes there was almost no emotion what so ever. "What are you going to do now?" She asked him.  
  
"We have to leave." There was planning in his eyes his brain was moving at one hundred miles an hour, a little to fast for him to keep up, but he was trying.  
  
"Where are you going?" Blackfire asked leaning up against the doorway.  
  
"To Earth of course." He said shutting the door then walking to wake the kids.  
  
... And well then I woke up." Robin said as he finished up his story, by now it was light out.  
  
Raven looked deep into Robin's eyes she knew then that she had to tell him the truth. She hung her head and said "Robin, That was no dream, it was a recap of what really happened." She looked again into his eyes; he wasn't processing this very well so she stated more bluntly. "Starfire died, and when she did you brought your three children to earth to live with Beast Boy and me. Right now your oldest, Tyson is on his honey moon in Paris, he married Speedy and Lilith's daughter Tillian. Stella the oldest of the twins has been ruling Tamaran for a year now. Sam is still here, helping you get along." She could see it now, the hurt, the pain, and the longing. "I'm sorry Robin, maybe you should go to sleep now." Raven stood up and held out a hand to help Robin get up.  
  
He took her hand, got up and said "Maybe your right I'll just go back to sleep now." He walked out the door with raven; she went right, to the kitchen to join her family. And he went left, to the rest of the rooms. When he got outside of his room he glanced over at the room next to his, Starfire's room. When he saw the door open he almost jumped for joy.  
  
He stood still, Ravens words still lingering in his head, but then he saw the red hair and Tamaran outfit, so what if it was blue, maybe she decided to try something new. He ran over to her and lifted her up with a big bear hug and twirled her around. When he looked at her face he realized that this wasn't Starfire because this girls eyes were a normal blue.  
  
"Hi daddy, your awfully cheery today aren't you." She asked hugging back.  
  
"Yes, well Sam, I have to get back to bed I was up all night. Maybe it's the lack of sleep that's making me so happy" He walked into his room, not wanting his daughter to know that he made such a mistake as thinking that she was Starfire, but he still couldn't shake feeling like his hopes were dashed.  
  
"Okay but don't sleep too long, you have your appointment with Mr. Wane at two o'clock today." Sam hollered before the door shut after Robin.  
  
So...what do you all think? Good no good? Please review. I need to know if you want more. But that's it for now so over and out. 


	2. Terror of the soy milk

A young man clad in a silver super hero suit and a black cape walked to the back of a local gas station. He opened the freezer door and let the cold air dance along his warm face temporarily relieving him from the 95° weather. He shut the freezer door and started to walk along the isle to pay for his Pepsi. When he reached the counter he realized a man staring at him. "Yes" The boy, asked.  
  
"Are you a super hero?" Asked the man.  
  
"Duh"  
  
"How good are you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Why?"  
  
"Wanna try out a training simulation?"  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" The boy asked suspiciously  
  
"I'm Dick Grasion, also known as Robin."  
  
"Okay sure," They started to head out of the store the boy asked "Weren't you here to get something?"  
  
"Its not important, so what's your name?"  
  
"Silver."  
  
They both mounted identical almost identical motorcycles only Slivers was black with a S on it and Robins was red with a R on it, and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the underground road that lead to the Titan Tower.  
  
Sam woke up to her alarm clock. She slowly walked to her bathroom to get ready. After fulfilling her morning routine she trugged down the stairs. She was bombarded by two little kids screaming "Sammy, Sammy, Daddy's trying to get us to eat the yucky soy milk cause there's no regular milk."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go have uncle Robin to go get us some milk." Sam replied looking down at the little kids.  
  
Sam walked outside to see her father making suggestions to a boy who looked to be about her age. "Dad" She hollered over at him. He stopped the machines "You forgot milk!"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry." He then turned to silver. "Silver this is my daughter, Sam. How fast can you get to the store get milk and come back"  
  
"Pretty fast" Replied Silver.  
  
"Ready, set, Go!" Robin started the timer and Silver took off.  
  
"Dad who was that?"  
  
"That was the town super hero. He was trying out my training program. His name is Silver."  
  
"Okay then, when he returns will you send him in with the milk."  
  
"Sure princess." Sam turned and walked into the tower.  
  
"Tyler, Liz, Robin. The milk will be here soon." Sam sat down at the table.  
  
Two minuets after she said that Sliver walked in carrying the milk. He set it down on the table then looked at the red head and asked, "Hey me and a couple of friends are going out for pizza later wanna come?"  
  
"Sure" She replied with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, then I'll pick you up around 12:30" Sliver walked out to resume his training. 


	3. Starfires escape

AN: Okay sorry It took me so long to write this chapter but I have a lot of stories that I'm writing at once so forgive me. Here it is.

All the tyrants of Sicily never invented a worse torment than envy.

Horace

"Sister I see you have recovered fully." A dark haired woman said standing in front of what looked like a jail.

"Blackfire what are you doing here?" A red haired beauty who was standing in the jail asked.

"You are here because I was the one who had you knocked you out." Said Blackfire

"But sister why?" asked the red haired beauty.

"Why do you think? You got the crown, the beauty, and not to mention the boy." Said Blackfire

"Blackfire, Why did you not tell me that it was you. Why have you kept me locked up without knowing who did this to me?" The beauty asked.

"My dear Starfire. I was only making sure my plans fell exactly right. And since they have I felt that it was safe to tell you." Black fire said taking a seat at the guard's desk.

"What do you want." Asked Starfire.

"I just want your life that's all." Blackfire propped her feet on the desk.

"What do you mean my life?" asked Starfire worriedly

"I want to live your life, be you." Said Blackfire.

"But how are you going to..," Starfire started but then was cut off.

"I'm so sorry Robin but we found her body in one of the caves on Tamaran." Blackfire looked over at her sister then said. "Then I will slowly go one him and eventually I will become your replacement then I will get the crown from that daughter of yours."

"Sam is ruling Tamaran?" Starfire asked referring to one of her daughters.

"Sam ruling a world ha, The other one. Stella I think. She hasn't caused any wars yet. I guess that's a good thing."

"You have been planing this ever since mother and father bailed you out of jail." Starfire looked at her sister with hateful eyes.

"Now, now Starfire there is no need for such hate. I just envy you so much that I want to be you." Blackfire stood up and walked to the door. "Guard. Get back in here I have more work to do."

The guard walked in and sat down in his usual chair behind the desk. 'How could she, I trusted her.' Starfire thought to herself. 'There had to be a way out of here' Starfire looked at the guard. One thing came to mind. She tried to think of any more plans but couldn't think of any. She remembered her three children and decided that it had to be done.

The person who built her jail cell was completely stupid because there was no place to slide the food in so the guard came into her cell three times a day to feed her.

That night when the guard came in to give her food she ran over to him. She draped her arms around his neck and cued. "I've been soo lonely in here will you please sit with me for a while?"

"I don't see the harm in that." The guard replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you so very much." Starfire exclaimed letting her hand fall to his side. As she did this she grabbed the keys. When he went to turn to she was doing with her hand by his rear she hit it.

"None of that." The guard said as if scolding a little kid who did something cute.

Starfire slowly ate her food. Taking small little bites. The guard slowly started to doze off. His head would wobble to one side then shoot up the wobble again. Then it didn't shoot up.

Starfire got up slowly. She tip toed over to the gate and unlocked it. Once she was out she locked the door and ran.

------------------------------------------The Palace----------------------------------------

"My lady there is a visitor here." A young girl said while in a low bow to her young queen.

"Let them in." Said the queen twirling her black hair.

"Yes my lady." The girl ran off.

The main door opened and in walked a single person. Stella couldn't she their face because the light behind them was blinding. When the doors closed again Stella barley recognized the woman in front of her.

"Mother!" Exclaimed Stella who ran from her thrown and jumped into her mother's arms.

Hey all of yalls hope you like it ill get the next chapter up soon!!!!!!

Please review.


End file.
